comicsuniversefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Геллион (Marvel)
Геллион (Хулиган), Джулиан Келлер (англ. Hellion, Julian Keller) - персонаж Marvel Comics, мутант-телекинетик, ранее - студент Института Ксавьера для Одарённых Подростков (aka Академия Икс), затем житель Утопии, ныне - студент Школы Высшего Образования Джин Грей (Jean Grey School for Higher Learning). Биография 'Происхождение' Родился и вырос в Лос-Анджелесе. Семейный бизнес шёл не слишком хорошо, но резко пошёл в гору после того, как родители обратились за помощью к Кингмейкеру (о чём Джулиан узнаёт, будучи уже шестнадцатилетнимМини-серия Hellions). Очевидно, Джулиан либо не помнит, либо не хочет вспоминать того периода, когда семья переживала тяжёлые времена – парень слишком хорошо вжился в шкуру сынка богатых родителей. Когда проявилась его мутация, родители (в отличие от многих других, оказавшихся в их положении) не отказались от сына и не выставили за дверь, но лишь потребовали, чтобы он скрывал свои способности, однако тот отказался. По этой ли причине или по какой иной, но его отправили в Институт Ксавьера (правда, не «навсегда», так как летние каникулы парень проводил в ЛА). 'New Mutants volume 2' В данной серии Джулиан предстаёт как крайне активный парень с шилом в известном месте. Помимо активности ему присущи также такие качества, как сволочизм, наплевательство и крайняя озабоченность такими понятиями, как честь и слава – он очень хочет стать героем, которого все будут любить, уважать и носить на руках (должно быть, проявление детских комплексов – по всей видимости, в семье он не был центром Вселенной, как того ему хотелось). Келлер активно и легко строит отношения с окружающими – кадрится к новенькой, Софии Мантега, говорит при ней гадости о её соседке по комнате, Лори Коллинз («урод среди уродов»), при всех рекомендует Дэвиду Аллейну держаться подальше от Кевина Форда, ведь у того «смертельное прикосновение» (неконтролируемая способность, из-за которой он испепеляет органическую материю). Парень ничуть не стесняется прогнать бездомную наркозависимую девушку от ворот Института (ей оказалась Норико Ашида Асида) или попытаться расстегнуть блузку на Джин Грей при помощи телекинеза (чисто для практики). Вместе со своим другом, Джошем Фоли, устраивает для Магмы пробуждение от комы (результат – взрыв больничного крыла, сбежавшая Амара, втык от Ксавьера). Методично портит нервы своему ментору, Нортстару, потом переходит от него к Эмме Фрост. Спрашивает, возьмёт ли она ещё и Джоша, и от неё же выясняет, что тот был раньше Разбойником (членом группировки мутантоненавистников Reavers под началом Дональда Пирса), после чего затевает из-за этого драку с Фоли; ребята становятся врагами надолго. Когда Фрост даёт возможность (вопреки сложившейся традиции) ребятам из своей группы самим придумать себе кодовые имена, Джулиан просит дать ему имя Геллион, т.е. Хулиган, в честь погибших студентов Эммы из Массачусетской Академии. 'New X-Men volume 2' 'Academy X' 'Choosing sides' Парень, появившийся во втором номере серии, продолжает задирать будущих Новых Мутантов (как правило, Эликсира и Продиджи), в то же время открыто выражая свою симпатию к Ветряной Танцовщице. По всей видимости, Джулиан, став любимчиком Эммы Фрост, обо всех грядущих событиях узнавал первым - так, он знал о разделении студентов на команды до того, как об этом узнали Новые Мутанты; скорее всего, он был в курсе, что Икара определят в его команду, так как почти сразу побежал знакомиться с новеньким (точнее, настраивать его против НМ, своих соперников - не удалось). Несмотря на явно выраженную заинтересованность Софией, мальчик просто не может позволить своему ЧСВ упасть хоть на несколько делений (играя в баскетбол против НМ, в полёте был "опрокинут" Танцовщицей, о чём незамедлительно нажаловался судье, роль которого исполнял Айсмен). После игры также произошёл интересный инцидент - когда Меркури, перешедшая в бесформенное состояние, пыталась "вползти" обратно в потерянную одежду, Келлер неожиданно решил над ней поржать, подняв футболку и шорты со словами "Come and get them!". Однако же ситуация быстро разрешилась - за Сесс вступились Дэвид и Бобби (заморозивший Геллиону штаны на пятой точке), после чего Джулс вернул девушке причитавшийся ей по праву гардероб. На собрании выяснилось, что теперь Келлер со товарищи называются, соответственно, Геллион и Геллионы (Хулиган и команда "Хулиганы"), к чему назначенные товарищи отнеслись весьма прохладно. И не только товарищи - своё "фе" не замедлил высказать и Джош Фоли, слово за слово - и завязалась драка (перед которой, кстати, Джулиан предложил Софии перейти в его команду), правда, до членовредительства не дошло - вовремя вмешался Циклоп, заодно оповестивший ребят о грядущих полевых учениях (задание - найти нечто на территории Института; по местности разбросаны подсказки). В которых, кстати, Джулиан продемонстрировал неплохие организаторские навыки (не исключено, правда, что его подготовила Эмма) - Сесс раздобыла информацию о местонахождении объекта, сам Джулиан (снова предложивший Софии перейти к нему) и трое ребят из команды всячески ставили палки в колёса Новым Мутантам, благодаря чему Джей Гатри смог без особых проблем добраться до объекта, коим оказался дракон-инопланетянин Локхид, и "успокоить" извечного друга Китти Прайд своим пением. Надо отметить, что Келлер оказался не чужд не самым честным решениям власть имущих, если они оборачиваются в его пользу ("Helps when our advisor is dating one of the judges"). Позднее происходит прямо-таки знаменательное событие в кафетерии. Краткая предыстория: Сессили привела Кевина Форда, парня, уничтожающего органическую материю прикосновением (по совместительству ещё и Нового Мутанта), за стол Хулиганов; Джулиан отозвал её "на пару слов", попытавшись сделать втык за неразумность её решения, но после того, как девушка призналась, что Форд ей нравится, Келлер сменил гнев на милость и с почестями усадил дорогого гостя за стол. Вскоре обнаруживается, что ФБР расследует убийство Кевином его собственного отца (на деле случайное - мальчик, у которого только что проявились способности, обнял папу, и тот превратился в горстку пепла), и без того избегаемый студентами аутсайдер становится для учащихся персоной нон-грата. Джулиан резко меняет демонтрируемое к Форду отношение (Санто: "Julian, we were talking about him up till yesterday. He's dangerous.") и, взобравшись на стол, пробует себя в роли оратора, продекламировав проникновенную речь в защиту Кевина (не забыв задать риторические вопросы слушателям с общим смыслом "Если вы допустите, чтобы Кевин попал в тюрьму, то люди найдут причины, чтобы отправить вас следом за ним"). Речь, по всей видимости, была принята слушателями (наличие более-менее глубокого смысла было отмечено даже Эликсиром и Продиджи; София же указала ребятам на схожесть речи Джулиана с речами Магнето перед тем, как Мастер Магнетизма пытался стереть людей с лица Земли). На этом Келлер не остановился - он с командой отправляется вызволять взятого под арест Иссушителя. Место отказавшегося Икара заняла приглашённая София (следует отметить реакцию Геллиона на слова Джея о крайней бредовости затеи со спасательной операцией: "We''' can'. And we '''will'. I'm in charge of this squad. Anyone have a problem with that?"). Затея провалилась благодаря вмешательству Новых Мутантов (которых предупредил Джей) и Людей Икс (которых проинформировала Рэйн Синклер, узнавшая о готовившемся от Эликсира). Инцидент, однако, не помешал Кевину позднее в суде быть признанному невиновным; но парень посчитал действия Дани Мунстар, своей наставницы (не рубившей с плеча, как Хулиганы, а пытавшейся сотрудничать с сочувственно настроенным агентом ФБР Джастином Пирсом), предательством, поменялся местами с Икаром и, таким образом, перешёл в состав Геллионов под крыло Фрост. 'Haunted' Джулиан, обменяиваясь репликами с Дэвидом Аллейном и его младшей сестрой Ким ("Picking your girlfriends a little young, aren't you?"), признаёт (можно сказать, официально), что ненавидит Дэвида (равно как и тот его). Позднее в столовой взлетает стол НМ, все, разумеется, думают на Келлера (включая Циклопа, проведшего с ним профилактическую беседу с добавлением того факта, что если с командой НМ что-то случится, то в первую очередь под раздачу попадёт Джулиан - пробиваются уши пробации, которая будет иметь место несколько земных лет спустя в Fables of Reconstruction), забывая о том, что полтергейст подшучивал и раньше (фотография Джулии Кэбот, надпись на доске в кабинете, где готовили лабы Кевин и Лори). Телекинетик, по всей видимости, как следует перетрухнул (думается, не только из-за слов Саммерса) - он обнаруживается ночью на озере, над которым телепортировал команду Новых Мутантов настоящий полтергейст (призрак телепортера Джеффри Гаррета), и не даёт упасть в воду Продиджи. Когда София благодарит парня за помощь, тот (явно обиженный окончанием предыдущего арка) заявляет, что после того, как она его "кинула", Мантега больше не состоит в рядах его многочисленных (по его же словам) друзей. Следующей же ночью Келлер присоединяется к НМ, вызывающим дух Джеффри, и снова начинает оказывать своеобразные знаки внимания Софии, а также (видимо, на автомате) создаёт над её головой небольшой телекинетический купол, когда Гаррет начинает телепортировать над их столом ножи. Требуется заполнение. Квестография Основной таймлайн *Долина Смерти *Междуквестье в Институте *Бал в Академии *Childhood Eaters *X-Necrosha *Technolution *Mother Russia *????????? *PROFIT Альтернативные реальности *Wanna play? (Дженни) *What if? Mother Russia Aftermath *Бар *Tell me the truth! *Long Way Home *???????? *PROFIT Характер На ролевой Крайне беспокойный молодой человек, вечно ищущий приключений на свою филейную часть, преимущественно из сорта представляющих непосредственную опасность для означенной выше и других частей тела. Агрессивен и импульсивен. Имеет тенденцию к перемене настроения, в основном чередуются ангст и непомерное воодушевление. Лексикон изобилует матерщиной разной степени изысканности и этажности. При возможности потребляет непомерное количество алкоголя, после чего обычно бывает крайне весел, общителен, задорен и дружелюбен, а также приобретает сильное желание «поиграться» со способностямиОдин из таких случаев произошёл во время Новогоднего Бала в Академии.. Катастроф, связанных с последним обстоятельством, зарегистрировано пока не было (ключевое слово «пока»). Отношения На ролевой Постоянными членами всевозможных сабантуев «Безумной компании» изначально являлись сам Джулиан, Лаура Кинней и Анна Вэнс; чуть позже к ним присоединилась Меган Гвинн. Также периодически принимают участие в посиделках и переделках Сессили Кинкэйд, Джош Фоли, Эдди Брок. Со всеми перечисленными, а, точнее, практически всеми окружающими Келлера связывают очень сложные отношения. Анна Вэнс – лучшая подруга, одноклассница, боевой товарищ, собутыльник и многое другое в одном флаконе – девушка-энергетик, прочно удерживающая одно из первых мест в списке людей, за которых парень готов прыгать с головой в адское пекло. Отшельница, очень быстро перешедшая из просто знакомых в лучшие друзья, в некотором смысле заменила Келлеру его давно почившего лучшего друга Тэга. Вопреки расхожему мнению, никакие романтические отношения ребят не связывают. Лаура Кинней – крайне непонятное для Геллиона существо. Дорогая подруга, на которую при случае неадекватного (по его мнению) с её стороны поведения он вполне способен сорваться, спустив всех собак. Привлекательная девушка, к которой его тянет, и которой он может порой оказывать слабо выраженные знаки внимания или даже приревновать, но при этом Джулиан не в силах признаться, что всё-таки какие-то чувства к ней испытывает. Возможно, чувства романтические порой затмевает банальный страх, как перед идеальным роботом, у которого когда-нибудь возьмёт и наступит сбой системы, сопровождающийся резким переходом в боевой режим. Вопреки опять-таки расхожему мнению, романтических отношений между ними, равно как и их продолжений, не наблюдалось. Меган Гвинн – девочка-фея с крылышками и розовыми волосами, лучик света в тёмном царстве. Незаменимый член компании, особенно в трудные времена, способный в секунды поднять дух товарищей по команде. Однако общение тет-а-тет между ней и Келлером практически отсутствует. Сессили Кинкэйд – девушка из ртути телекинетику, как родная младшая сестра. Хотя на ролевой они практически не пересекались, подразумевается, что между ними имеют место быть очень тёплые дружеские отношения. Джош Фоли – с золотым парнем Джулиан то собачится, аки базарная баба, то мирится. Между ребятами также происходила некая конкуренция по принципу «собак на сене», когда каждый пытался оградить от посягательств другого Отшельницу и/или Икс-23. Это притом, что, по всей видимости, ни у одного не было ни серьёзных намерений по отношению к самим девушкам, ни мотивов для подозрений «худшего» (хотя с последним – большой-большой вопрос, учитывая крайнюю расположенность обоих к представительницам прекрасного пола). Эдди Брок – ситуация, аналогичная предыдущей, но здесь агрессивности со стороны Келлера наблюдается гораздо больше. Также в данной модели вместо Вэнс выступает Кинкэйд, и к Джулиану, пожалуй, Лаура расположена больше, нежели к Эдди. Взрослые – отношение Келлера к ним, как и к молодёжи, довольно неоднородное и неоднозначное. Априорное уважение к старшему поколению зачастую сменяется ехидством, хулиганскими выходками (случай: вломился в класс перед НГ, опоздал, дверь открыл с ноги, прокричал что-то вроде «С Новым Годом, мать вашу!», вместе с Вэнс чуть не сорвал урок) и даже неподчинением приказам «сверху». Способен закатить глаза и пробурчать под нос несколько комментариев, выражая недовольство, прежде чем покинуть помещение согласно распоряжениям Циклопа (!). Способности Развитый телекинез альфа-уровня, используемый для полёта, взрывов телекинетической энергии, силовых полей и поднятия предметов. Внешние данные Рост: около 180 см Вес: 77 кг Цвет глаз: голубой Цвет волос: чёрный Считается красавчиком. Счастливый обладатель бакенбард. Длина волос, равно как и степень накачанности мышц, меняется от художника к художнику (Скотти Янг обычно рисует его более худощавым и с длинными волосами). После событий Второго Пришествия (Second Coming) лишился кистей рук и почти полностью - правого предплечья, однако на ролевой руки у него всё-таки имеются, так как события кроссовера не отыгрывались. При использовании способностей его охватывает ярко-зелёное свечение (которое, однако, по всей видимости само по себе не является телекинетическим щитом). Также глаза в некоторых случаях загораются таким же зелёным пламенем. Известные родственники Уильям и Элизабет Келлер (родители), Джеймс Келлер (старший брат). Альтернативные версии Комиксные и другие официальные *Из вселенной Дома М (Земля-58163) – сотрудник ЩИТа под руководством Даниэль Мунстар. Эмма Фрост не была его ментором, и его кодовое имя – Scion, происхождение оного неизвестно. *Из арка «Too much information» - вариант развития событий, показанный Фрост и Мунстар Дэвиду Аллейну, где у последнего не было установлено специального блока-ограничителя способностей. Здесь Келлер также является лидером Хулиганов, возведённых в ранг мировых террористов, угрожающих благополучию жителей Земли, практически полностью перешедшей под руководство Президента Аллейна. Состоял в браке или собирался жениться на Софии Мантега уточнить, но та с ним развелась отказалась в связи с его уходом в подполье. Позднее Геллионы и некоторые из бывших Новых Мутантов (Норико, София) объединяются в надежде свергнуть их бывшего товарища, но безуспешно. Практически все они, включая Келлера, погибают. *Из мультсериала Wolverine and the X-Men – парень из альтернативного будущего, куда попал Ксавьер. Бывший заключённый концлагеря для мутантов. Ходят слухиhttp://snikette.tumblr.com/post/17652404279/ive-been-listening-to-kyle-and-yosts-commentary-on, что у Кайла и Йоста были очень весёлые идеи для второго сезона сериала (который так и не появился) касательно Геллиона и четырёх клонов Икс-23, присутствующих в означенном альтернативном будущем. На ролевой *Дженнифер Келлер – женский вариант Джулиана, присутствует в квестах «Долина Смерти» и «Wanna play?». Высокая (чуть ниже оригинального Келлера), длинные чёрные волосы, пронзительные голубые глаза, скверный характер. Болтлива и крайне самоуверенна. Перманентно повышенная температура тела вынуждает разгуливать в весьма откровенных нарядах. Не раз попадала в различные переделки, в том числе, связанные с перемещением по параллельным реальностям. В родном мире состоит в весьма романтических отношениях с Лоуренсом Кинней. *Из «Бара» - некоторые проблемы в Институте разгорелись ярким пламенем, из-за чего последовала очень большая ссора с Циклопом и последующее исключение из Института. Водит байк. Много пьёт, несмотря на семнадцатилетний возраст. *Из «Долгой дороги домой» - первое время относительно неплохо справлялся с ролью старшего брата для Отто Октавиуса (неожиданным образом ставшего маленьким, но быстрорастущим мальчуганом), пока тот не вступил в переходный возраст. *Из «Tell me the truth» и «Mother Russia Aftermath» - поведение примерно соответствует оному в основном таймлайне ролевой. В Афтермате серьёзно подрался с Норико. В фандоме Рисуют телекинетика относительно редко. Большой процент попаданий в кадр приходится на «общие», командные рисунки, что-то вроде “New X-Men massive sketch”. Изредка попадаются картинки Лаура+Джулиан, и, что крайне радует, гораздо реже попадается слэшерный фанарт (видимо, ввиду невысокой популярности персонажа). В фанфикшне обычно также присутствует в рассказах «про всех», в качестве суппорт каста или «одного из молодняка». Наибольшее количество фиков с участием Келлера имеет рейтинг М, пэйринг HeliX (Hellion/X-23) и написано девушкой с ником onelildustbunni. Фанфики с данным пэйрингом также достаточно активно пишутся блоггершей Mir с ником funsizesnikt на tumblr. Также встречаются пэйринги (ввиду непопулярности персонажа – в основном единичные случаи): ДжК/Ветряная Танцовщица, ДжК/Меркури (кажется, был один), ДжК/Волна и даже ДжК/Роуг, плюс один-два слэшерных фика. Пишут в основном на английском, также имеется несколько штук на русском и испанском языках. Интересные факты *thumb|чёрная футболка, белый череп Келлер - фамилия немецкая, однако же эту самую фамилию носит и прусский и русский графский род, ведущий своё происхождение от швейцарца Фридриха Генриха КеллераКеллер - страница Википедии. * Крайне интересthumb|left|New X-Men volume 2 #2 и X-Men: Legacy #242 - похоже, не правда ли?ная эволюция отношений Джулиана с окружающими, в первую очередь, с Норико Ашидой, Дэвидом Аллейном, Санто Ваккарро, Джошем Фоули и в особенности Лаурой Кинней. * На ролевой comicsuniverse погиб от укуса Эли Барда во время событий квеста X-Necrosha, воскрес (был воскрешён?) в квесте Technolution. * Любимый элемент одежды среди фикрайтеров - чёрная футболка с белым черепом (из арка Nimrod). Как правило, в фанфике вызывает бурю эмоций у Лауры Кинней. * В последнее время популярность пэйринга HeliX набирает обороты - фикрайтеры придумали ребятам уже целую орду детишек (и клонов), наделённых, как правило, способностями одного из родителей. * Геллиона в арке Choosing Sides, равно как и позднее Эликсира (в Children of X-Men), сравнивали с Магнето. Сам Магнето сравнивал Джулиана со своим сыном ПьетроX-Men: Divided We Stand.. * Кем отыгрывается на форуме: Келли. Ссылки *Геллион на comicvine.com (англ.) *Более подробное жизнеописание времён Новых Мутантов на xclaws. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Marvel